As smart displaying terminal devices evolve, and multimedia programs offers richer choices, various different applications are typically installed on smart TV for presenting multimedia programs of a diversity of contents from different sources. For example, as depicted in FIG. 1, on an application homepage, there are installed an application A for live TV, application B for network TV, application C for music playback, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 2, applications A, B and C, which are video or audio applications, share the audio/video (AV) decoder R of the smart TV. In a process where switching from application A to application B is performed, the smart TV typically receives an instruction for switching from application A to B, then starts the interface of application B. When the interface of application B is completely started, stopping of the interface of application A is triggered, followed by switching application A to the background. When the interface of application B is completely loaded, application A is triggered to release the AV decoder R it occupies. After the releasing is complete, application B sends playback instruction to the AV decoder R.